


A Loss of Control

by zibal_01



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby needs to give up control...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loss of Control

**A Loss of Control**

“Safe word?”

“Bureau.”

Charlie eyed his quarry hungrily.  FBI Agent, Colby Granger, lay naked before him, nervousness flashing fleeting across his face.

“Wh-wh-wh-what are you gonna do to me?”  Colby stammered.  His eyes betrayed him; darkened with lust; eager to continue.  His cocked twitched; breath coming in quick pants.

“I’m gonna fuck you into next week.”  Colby groaned.  Charlie straddled his hips.  Leaning forward, he nipped Colby’s earlobe with his teeth.  “But, before that, I’m gonna have you begging for relief; screaming for mercy; completely in my control.”  Charlie’s eyes glinted evilly.

“N-n-no, Charlie.”  Colby looked away.  “I can’t.  I’m sorry.”

Charlie’s knuckles stroked Colby’s cheek.  “I know it’s difficult for you, Colb, but you gotta try.  Please.  For me.”  Their eyes met.  “I’m gonna continue now.”

Colby groaned as Charlie shuffled down his body, brushing his aching cock.  A warm mouth sucked one of Colby’s nipples in, tongue laving vigorously, while Charlie slid a hand over Colby’s taut abdomen.  Releasing the nipple, Charlie raised his eyes to meet Colby’s.  Tension was written throughout the FBI Agent.

“Relax, Colb,” Charlie’s eyes sparkled.  “That was just for starters.  I’m gonna make your entire body ache for my touch; mark you as mine.”  He bit down on Colby’s collarbone.  Colby gasped at the pain.  “Roll over,” Charlie commanded.  Colby raised an eyebrow before obeying.  “On your hands and knees.”

Charlie sat back, admiring the view before him.  Colby’s ass was a sight to behold; Charlie couldn’t get enough of it.  The tight, round orbs of muscle concealing the puckered ring of his anus.

 Colby quivered as Charlie ran a finger down his spine.  His cock twitched at the sensation.

“And don’t even think about coming.”  Charlie’s voice had a hard edge underlain with concern.  Colby’s need for control worried him; the inability to lose it was having a deep emotional effect on their relationship.  Colby needed to crack, and Charlie was determined to break him.

Charlie’s assault commenced with a finger penetrating Colby’s anus, Charlie twisting it to stretch the tight ring of muscle.  Then it was gone.  Colby groaned at the loss, expecting it to be replaced by two fingers, but it wasn’t.  He shuddered as he felt the flat of Charlie’s tongue stroke between his ass cheeks.

“That good?”  Charlie asked.  Colby’s groan answered the question.  Charlie’s tongue returned to Colby’s ass.  Long, slow strokes from balls to anus were followed by quick darts to the tight ring of muscle.  His thumbs eased into Colby, loosening him.  “Mmm.  You taste good,” he commented, before dipping his tongue between his thumbs, into Colby’s tight passage.

“Charlie.”  Colby’s voice drew Charlie from Colby’s ass.  He stroked his hand over Colby’s ass, up his back to his neck, stroking through the short hair at the nape.

“Colby, you’re tensing up again.  Just relax.”

“Just...just fuck me already!”  Colby didn’t sound desperate enough for Charlie.

“No,” Charlie stated simply.  “Don’t be a pushy bottom.”  He spanked Colby’s ass.  “I’m in charge – and don’t you forget it.  Now, just let me continue.”

Colby dropped his head onto his forearms, waiting for Charlie to continue.  His cock was aching through lack of attention; the aches on his shoulders and knees failing to overpower his cock’s throbbing ache; the emptiness in his ass driving him to distraction.  He wanted – no _needed_ Charlie’s touch, but couldn’t bring himself to beg; to lose control; to hand over control to Charlie.  A moan escaped his lips.

“Ready to submit?”

“No,” Colby replied.  “I’m sorry, Charlie, I can’t.”  Colby heard Charlie sigh.

“On your back.”  Colby rolled over, happy to relieve the pressure on his shoulders and knees.  “Good boy.”  Charlie’s eyes met Colby’s.  He saw fear there – a fear of not being able to lose control; not being able to do as Charlie wanted, as he needed; of losing Charlie.  Then Charlie was on top of him, and the fear was gone.

Charlie’s kiss was deep, re-assuring.  His cock brushed Colby’s; Colby’s gasp swallowed by Charlie.  Charlie could feel Colby’s dampness, his cock leaking pre-cum against him.  Sliding a hand between their bodies, Charlie could still feel Colby’s tension.

“You need to relax, Colb,” Charlie murmured, kneeling between Colby’s legs.  Grasping the base of Colby’s hard member, Charlie dipped his head, sliding his tongue along the slit.

The salty tang of Colby’s pre-cum settled on Charlie’s tongue.  He swallowed Colby’s length, working him with teeth, tongue and lips.  Scraping gently he caused Colby to quiver.  Charlie smiled round his mouthful – he was getting results.  It wouldn’t take long for Colby’s resolve to shatter.

Colby could feel his resolve slipping away.  He felt as though Charlie was trying to suck his brains out through his cock.  He gasped as a finger penetrated his anus, Charlie’s finger sliding deeper, sliding deeper, twisting slightly, stroking Colby’s sweet spot.  The urge to come was overwhelming, a sheen of sweat glazing his body, muscles tensing and flexing under the strain.

Charlie released Colby’s cock, watching the struggle on Colby’s face.  He blew gently over the tip of Colby’s cock.  Colby’s eyes shot open.  He needed release, his body ached for it.  His eyes met Charlie’s, and he knew there was only one way to receive his release.

“Please,” he panted.  “Charlie.  Please.  Let me.  I need to...”

“Need to what, Colb?”

“Please, Charlie.  I’m begging you.”  Colby’s eyes appealed to Charlie’s.  “Please...please...” The agent’s hips were bucking, thrusting in Charlie’s hand.  One finger in his ass became two, the sensations burning him from the inside out.  “Please.  Oh, God, please...”

“Ok, Colb.  Relax.  Relax.”  Charlie’s tone was soothing.  “I’m gonna take my hand away – but you don’t come until I tell you.  Understand?”  No response.  “Colby.  Do you understand?”

“Please, Charlie.”  Every word was a struggle for Colby.  His body ached.  “Please.”

“Colby.  Do you understand?”

“Yes...please, Charlie...”

Charlie released his grip on Colby’s cock.  He stroked Colby’s abdomen tenderly.  “Not yet...not yet.”  Glancing at Colby’s face, Charlie decided he had control over Colby.  He had achieved his goal.  He had earned his relief.  “Ok, Colby.  You can come now.”

Colby’s orgasm hit him like an express train.  His body was wracked with the pleasure and pain of release.  He screamed Charlie’s name, chanting it as he regained his senses.

Charlie ran a hand through Colby’s hair, soothing him, easing him through the worst of his release.  He held his lover tightly as the shudders subsided.

Colby clutched Charlie, breathing beginning to return to normal.  A few deep breaths later, he was able to speak.

“Thank you...”

“No need.”  Charlie kissed him.  “Thank you for trusting me...letting go.”  Colby smiled weakly.  “Now,” Charlie continued, “I’m gonna fuck you into next week.”


End file.
